


Gold and Jewels

by ami_ven



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Bruce gives Diana a gift.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Gold and Jewels

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "ruby" and originally posted in 2017

“Oh, Bruce, it’s beautiful!” Diana ran her thumb over the smooth gold, tracing the intricate designs and brilliant gems. “It’s exquisite. I’ve never seen anything like it, even on Themiscyra.”

He smiled. “I saw the rubies and thought of you. It’s not too much, is it?”

“Perhaps if this had been a necklace – or a ring,” said Diana, “but this…”

She wrapped her hand more firmly around the hilt of the sword and gave it a testing swing. The blade sang through the air, a silver blur.

“Yes?” asked Bruce.

“This is perfect,” she said, and kissed him. “Thank you.”

THE END


End file.
